


По душам

by AnnetteDelacroix



Series: Воссоединение семьи [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Brotherhood, D Brothers, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Strawhats, Whitebeard Pirates - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetteDelacroix/pseuds/AnnetteDelacroix
Summary: Луффи сделан из солнечного света, Марко шикарен, и Эйс не желал бы, чтобы его семья была другой.





	По душам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heart to Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061) by [Eiliem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiliem/pseuds/Eiliem). 



К сожалению, присутствие его брата на борту означало, что Эйс обзавелся своим специальным Луффи-будильником в возмутительно несусветную рань.

\- ЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЙС! ЗАААААВТРААААААААК!

Мало было вещей более надоедливых, чем пробуждение от монстроподобного голоса Луффи, пока сам он возбужденно подпрыгивал на твоей кровати. В возмутительно несусветную рань.

Эйс пнул его.

Сильнее, чем хотел, потому что – ууупс. А, ладно, починит позже.

\- Поэтому я и говорил тебе не будить людей! – кто-то – Зоро, подумал Эйс – рыкнул снаружи каюты. Если Луффи притащил всю свою команду, чтобы разбудить Эйса к завтраку, то он собирается высказать брату _пару ласковых_.

А высказать придется, потому что они все были там – за исключением Санджи, который, если Эйс понял хоть что-то о коке за прошедшие семь дней, вероятно, упивался новоприобретенным статусом Человека, Которому Позволено Притрагиваться К Вещам На Кухне Марджейн.

Опыт научил его никогда не встревать между Луффи и едой или препятствовать ему добраться до еды… или как угодно мешать Луффи и еде, так что Эйс позволил брату вытянуть его в общую столовую раньше, чем ему хотелось бы. Хотя, быть может, Луффи поступил верно, потому что к моменту, когда они уселись за стол, желудок Эйса начал бурчать.

Видимо Рене хотел, по возможности, больше никогда не сталкиваться с аппетитом Луффи, и несколько сотрудников кухни мыслили похоже, поскольку именно Санджи, все еще лучащийся самодовольством, что доказал свою правоту касательно чудовищной способности Луффи поглощать пищу, принес им завтрак. Эйс и Луффи ненадолго отложили разговор в сторону, так как приступили к проверенной временем рутине засасывания всего, что попадалось на глаза; Луффи ел с нечеловеческой скоростью и воровал с тарелок у всех, кроме Эйса (Эйса, _кропотливо_  приучившего брата годы назад _не трогать его еду_. Никогда).

Наконец Луффи достаточно наелся, чтобы заговорить, заталкивая в рот еду, но Эйс и Мугивары игнорировали его, предоставив с восторгом и легким отвращением пялиться на него членам команды Эйса, некоторые из которых, кажется, отодвинули свои завтраки. Как они привыкли за семь лет совместной жизни, Эйс и его брат доели одновременно, и Луффи наконец заметил зрителей. Он жизнерадостно махнул другим столам и затем донельзя широко улыбнулся, будто ему в голову пришло нечто забавное. Эйс подобрался.

\- Рооооообииииин! Покажи им шутку с Чоппером!

Робин положила книгу, которую она читала, на стол и скрестила руки: две ладони проросли из головы Луффи… как оленьи рога.

Усопп и Чоппер тут же разразились хохотом – двух подростков развеселила выходка третьего; Эйс и другие пираты Соломенной Шляпы рассмеялись над выражением лиц остальных.

Смех Луффи звенел громче остальных, довольный и радостный. Затем две руки вылезли из его живота и начали щекотать его. Он рухнул на пол, почти взвизгивая от веселья. Усопп и Чоппер присоединились к нему через мгновение.

Робин вернулась назад к столу и своей книге, улыбаясь так, словно она точно знала, каким драгоценным и особенным был Луффи.

Затем Луффи решил, что он достаточно долго пробыл в столовой, и под контролем накама умчался в поисках новых приключений на корабле. Эйс задержался немного дольше, чтобы переброситься парой слов с сокомандниками и ответить на вопросы об умственных способностях и вменяемости Луффи. Затем он уселся на палубе и наблюдал за собственными накама, чья вменяемость дала слабину под влиянием Луффиной… Луффиности.

Луффи был немного прилипчивее, чем Эйс помнил, всегда случайно или умышленно оставаясь на расстоянии вытянутой руки от своих накама (хотя, для _Луффи_  расстояние вытянутой руки иногда было длиной с половину корабля). Было это изменение вызвано тремя годами, что они провели в разлуке, или результатом некого происшествия, разделившего команду Соломенной Шляпы, Эйс не мог сказать.

Впрочем, накама его брата не вели себя так, будто что-то изменилось, так что возможно это одно из сотни малозаметных и незначительных изменений, которые претерпел Луффи от ребенка с палочками от еды в носу до капитана всемирно известной пиратской команды. Хотя, видя, как Луффи влияет на его собственную команду, он предположил, что Луффи, вероятно, навсегда останется ребенком c палочками для еды в носу.

Каким-то образом в конце концов они все оказались вокруг пианино, позаимствованного Бруком. Робин одним глазом читала книгу, лежа на шезлонге, тогда как Нами потягивала что-то, принесенное Санджи, ради чего он покинул кухню, порхая вокруг неё и расточая тысячи комплиментов. Зоро устраивался вздремнуть, прислонившись к одной из ножек пианино, и Френки, сидя на палубе и навалившись на шезлонг Робин, строчил что-то на листе бумаге. Луффи, Чоппер и Усопп разлеглись кучей после их последней игры во что-то подростковое, мальчишеское и глупое.

Луффи глубоко и удовлетворенно вздохнул и счастливо сказал:

\- Ах, я правда скучал по вам, ребята.

Чоппер разразился рыданиями.

\- Это совсем не радует меня, ублюдок! И вовсе я по тебе не скучал! – Он _мог_   бы быть более убедительным, если бы не цеплялся за Луффи и не улыбался как идиот.

К тому моменту реакция Чоппера не особенно удивила Эйса. В действительности большинство пиратов Соломенной Шляпы притворялись, будто они не утирали украдкой глаза.

\- А как же вас всех раскидало?

\- Это тот _дурацкий, похожий на медведя парень!_

\- Луффи, - сказал Зоро с тенью предупреждения в голосе, и Луффи надулся.

\- Ладно, он помог нам бежать от того странного светового парня, но ему необязательно же было разделять нас, так ведь? Это было нехорошо! Вы были мне нужны!

Нами вздохнула.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты напал на Импел Даун без нас.

Не думать о Луффи в Импел Дауне. Не думать о Луффи в Импел Дауне.

\- Я хотел, чтобы вы были со мной, ребята! Но у меня не было времени ждать, пока мы все встретимся на Сабаоди. И Зоро потерялся бы.

\- _Не потерялся бы_.

Он также не собирался думать о том, как Луффи потерял сознание после их побега из Маринфорда.

\- О чем. Ты. Думал? – только потом Эйс осознал, что именно он это сказал. – Импел Даун, Луффи. _Импел Даун!_  Ты идиот! Люди не _вторгаются в Импел Даун!_

Черт, черт, черт. Он уже решил, что они не будут говорить на эту тему. Он решил отпустить и… получать удовольствие от компании брата, удовольствие от дома. Но теперь Эйс заговорил и не мог остановиться.

\- _Один!_  Только ты – против тысяч защитников самой неприступной тюрьмы в мире! – теперь он стоял, сжимая кулаки, неконтролируемо повышая голос. _Черт побери._  
\- И все равно не имело бы значения, приведи ты хоть _армию_ , потому что… Ты хотя бы осматривался, когда был там? Или ты упустил все военные корабли? Десятки тысяч дозорных, охраняющих тюрьму?! – Эйс глубоко вдохнул. – Нет. Знаешь что, забудь это. Неважно.

Он повернулся и вышел, слишком расстроенный, чтобы даже говорить с братом; слишком мучительно выворачивало наизнанку от всплывшего в памяти ужаса, чтобы оставаться в присутствии Луффи хоть на секунду дольше.

Ему нужно было пространство и покой, и _не быть в окружении других людей_  прямо сейчас. Если бы только у него был его маленький скиф, работавший от его логии; он мог бы выйти в океан, только он, вода и ветер, выпустить хоть часть его разочарования. Его беспомощности и стыда.

Но скифа не было, поэтому Эйс направился за одиночеством в свою каюту; это не заставит его чувствовать себя лучше, не облегчит тошнотворное чувство, что его заперли. Но сейчас Эйс не был расположен к чьей-то компании, и так по крайней мере он больше ни на кого не набросится.

К его облегчению, никто его не остановил, пока он почти бежал к безопасности своей каюты. Он рухнул на свою койку и упорно попытался отогнать ярчайшее впечатление, что он в очередной клетке.

У него была минута, чтобы почувствовать себя здоровым и ощутить настоящую клаустрофобию перед тем, как Луффи открыл дверь.

Они молча уставились друг на друга из разных концов комнаты. Луффи выглядел покорным, полным решимости и обеспокоенным. В другой ситуации Эйс мог бы быть тронут, что его брат пришел за ним, но сейчас Луффи загнал его в ловушку в его собственном пространстве, его собственной комнате, и после той вспышки гнева это было почти непереносимо.

\- Я их видел, военные корабли, - мягко сказал Луффи. – И чудовищ, и ловушки. Я знаю, что это было опасно.

Он использовал тот нежный голос, который Эйс до этого слышал только однажды: когда Эйс болел морской оспой, и Дадан запретила Луффи видеться с ним, чтобы он тоже не заболел. Луффи все равно пробрался в его комнату, чтобы составить Эйсу компанию, шепотом распевая песни и рассказывая истории, которые Эйс в горячечном бреду понял лишь наполовину. Он навалял ему за это после того, как выздоровел и понял, как его тупой мелкий братец рисковал.

Воспоминания никак не уняли его раздражение.

\- Но ты все равно счел это _хорошей идеей_ … просто войти в наиболее охраняемую тюрьму мира и _влезть в драку с охраной!?_

\- Нет, это вышло случайно.

\- Случа… Маринфорд был случайностью!?!! Ты что, не выполнил ежедневный план по _тупости_  и пришлось бросить вызов всему чертовому миру?! – Эйс схватил Луффи за жилетку и встряхнул его. – Ты еще новичок – _ребенок_  - ты хоть понимаешь, хотя бы каплю, как это было опасно? Тебя могли бы раздавить, ты был к этому близок, тупоголовый, безрассудный кретин!

\- Как муравей в яростный шторм, - заметил Луффи.

Эйс привык, что его брат поглощает все удары, будто они ничто, но Луффи все еще не полностью исцелился и слегка вздрогнул, когда Эйс припечатал его к стене. В ужасе он тут же выпустил Луффи, каким-то образом чувствуя себя намного хуже, чем когда только сбежал в свою каюту.

\- Пожалуйста, выйди.

Луффи открыто и оценивающе посмотрел на него. Затем он слегка наклонил голову и вышел, закрыв за собой дверь.

Разбитый, Эйс рухнул на колени.

\- Я знал, что ты будешь злиться, – голос Луффи с другой стороны двери. И Эйс был идиотом: он сказал Луффи выйти, а не уйти. Только позволь этому дурню следовать приказам дословно, когда ему это только на руку.

_«Кстати говоря, он беспокоился, что ты можешь быть зол на него»._

\- Я знаю, что ты силен, сильнее меня точно! Но Эйс, они собирались казнить тебя, и ты не мог сбежать сам!

Эйс ничего не сказал. Энергия ушла из него, ушли слова.

\- Ты мой брат! Я не мог просто стоять рядом и ничего не делать.

\- Это была только моя глупая ошибка. Плохо было уже то, что пришла моя команда, но ты…

\- Я рад, что они пришли! Мне было бы слишком тяжело спасать тебя в одиночку, - и для Луффи только это имело значение, так ведь? Он бы полез на объединенные силы Маринфорда, появись пираты Белоуса или нет. Сама мысль ужасала.

Но разговаривать через дверь было глупо – Луффи не собирался уходить, пока они всё не уладят, и Эйс был бы идиотом, просто допусти он такую мысль. Он вскочил с пола и открыл дверь, чего Луффи точно не ожидал, потому что он повалился на пол с выражением удивления на лице.

\- О! Привет, - широкая улыбка Луффи угасла, когда Эйс не ответил, и он поднялся с пола. – Ты бы сделал тоже самое, - сказал он тихо.

\- Я…

Определенно сделал бы, никакая сила в мире не смогла бы удержать его. Но одна мысль о том, чтобы обменяться позициями, была опустошительной; Луффи в цепях… Он сжал брата в грубом объятии и попытался выбросить кошмарное видение из головы.

\- Я бы не стал этого делать… - Один? Будто он не отправился за Тичем один? – так глупо, - нескладно закончил Эйс, сжимая в кулаках жилетку на спине Луффи.

Ни с того ни с сего Луффи обиделся на это.

\- _Это все Багги виноват!_  Я пообещал Хэнкок, что не буду ничего устраивать, а он налетел на меня с кучей голубых парней!

Он не хотел знать, как его брат оказался в приятельских отношениях с Шичибукаем, он правда, правда не хотел.

\- Ты не понимаешь. Луффи, если бы т… ты… - он крепче стиснул брата. - Если бы ты _умер_ , я… Черт, Луффи, это было бы хуже всего, что они могли бы сделать со мной.

Его тошнило, он чувствовал себя виноватым и еще выжатым. И затем Луффи обернул вокруг Эйса руки и успокаивающе сжал в ответ.

\- Мне жаль, что я обеспокоил тебя. Но мы пообещали никогда ни о чем не жалеть. Эйс, если бы меня там не было, то я вечно жалел бы об этом.

 _«Мы обязаны прожить наши жизни так, чтобы не иметь никаких сожалений»_.

\- Не думаю, что у меня это хорошо вышло.

Луффи озадаченно взглянул на него.

\- Почему? У тебя классная команда. И старик, хоть и любит покомандовать, достаточно крут.

\- Этот _старик_  мой капитан, так что прояви уважение!

Вопреки себе, Эйс чуть улыбнулся, крепче прижимая брата. У него все еще… было так много сожалений за последние несколько месяцев, и он не мог представить, что они когда-либо исчезнут: его безрассудство, как близко он подошел к тому, чтобы затянуть всех, кого он любил, в катастрофу. И все равно…

Луффи был прав. Эйс был… _благословлен_. У него были преданные, безумные, любящие накама. У него был Белоус – капитан, лидер, наставник, _отец_. У него был Луффи. Глупый, счастливый, полный энергии, неудержимый Луффи, лучший младший брат, которого можно было пожелать.

_«Ты думаешь, я позволю себе так унизиться, чтобы меня спас мой младший брат-слабак?»_

\- Прости меня, - пробормотал Эйс Луффи в волосы.

\- А?

\- Что кричал на тебя. Сегодня и… в тот день. Мне не стоило. Я…

\- Все нормально.

\- Нет, не нормально, правда. Я сказал тебе кое-что действительно ужасное; ты больше не ребенок, и не слабый или…

Смех Луффи отдался в теле Эйса вибрацией и согрел его изнутри.

\- Эй, спорим, теперь я могу побить тебя!

Эйс пытался извиниться перед братом, а Луффи волновала только возможность отплатить Эйсу за семь лет односторонних разгромных поражений.

Он скучал по брату.

\- Я бы надрал тебе зад.

\- Ммм? Зачем нам надирать Луффи зад? – Марко показался в поле зрения и навалился на дверной проем, как всегда бесстрастный, точно не слышал, что Эйс взбесился, и не пришел, чтобы предотвратить разрушения.

\- У него мания величия, - сказал Эйс с напускной торжественностью над головой Луффи. – Он думает, что сможет победить меня в драке.

И Луффи, и Марко оба засмеялись одновременно, и Эйс почувствовал, как долгое напряжение отпускает, оставляя его в тепле, свете и счастье. Он подтолкнул Луффи плечом.

\- Возвращайся к своим накама, они наверняка уже соскучились. И, может, расскажешь им, что твой братец не всегда такой сумасшедший.

\- Не, ты им нравишься.

Но Луффи выпутался из объятий Эйса и ушел.

\- До встречи, птичий парень!

Марко фыркнул и проводил взглядом умчавшегося Луффи, изумленно скривив уголок рта в ухмылке. Затем он повернулся к Эйсу и усмехнулся.

\- Хорошо, возможно – заметь, просто возможно, - он правда такой особенный, как ты всегда и говорил.

Эйс не удержался и просиял.

\- Прошу тебя! Каждый на этом корабле уже принял его, и ты знаешь это.

Марко рассмеялся.

\- Да, забавно, правда?

\- Марко.

\- Ммм?

\- Спасибо, что… присмотрел за ним на… во время битвы.

\- Что ж, он был довольно забавным, я подумал, что нам бы захотелось сохранить ему жизнь немного дольше. К тому же, знаешь, приказ капитана.

Значит Белоус дал понять, чтобы за Луффи внимательно присматривали. Это утешало, даже по прошествии времени.

Марко бросил на Эйса косой взгляд.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Мне… лучше.

\- Лучше это хорошо.

\- Ага. Вроде… Слушай, Марко, про Марин…

\- Пока ты не закончил это предложение, я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько подумал. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, как был обижен, когда Анна пыталась поблагодарить тебя после того, как ты направил свой скиф в тот водоворот, чтобы вытащить её оттуда. Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал о том, что сказал Люку, когда он пытался извиниться за фиаско с Рэкхемом. Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил молодого капитана, который бросил вызов Йонко и не дрогнул, чтобы его команда смогла безопасно убраться.

Напускное безразличие исчезло, и Марко пристыдил Эйса серьезным и твердым взглядом.

\- Ты наш, идиот, и единственный, кому можно тебя бить, это наш старик, - затем он широко улыбнулся, - и твой брат.

Ему было почти нечего сказать. Да, он испугался за свою семью и чувствовал себя виноватым, но они были _в порядке_. С ними все было хорошо.

Эйс улыбнулся.

\- Пожалуй, нам следует вернуться ко всем, пока Луффи не вынес им мозг.

\- Имеешь ввиду, что не хочешь пропустить представление, - Марко рукой обхватил Эйса за плечи – и пусть он обычно не ерошил Эйсу волосы – что ж, у их семьи всегда были поводы поволноваться и за него.

Когда они вернулись на верхнюю палубу, они обнаружили, что Луффи сидит, опутав руками почти всех своих накама. Вся команда что есть мочи распевала «Саке Бинкса», в то время как Брук играл на пианино. Луффи попытался втянуть в пение и сокомандников Эйса, но не преуспел; все слишком сильно смущались. Впрочем, это ненадолго – сопротивляться командному духу Луффи было невозможно.

Пираты Соломенной Шляпы заулыбались при виде Эйса. Это была улыбка, предназначавшаяся Луффи: чуть ласковое, изумленное выражение, которое появлялось на их лицах, когда они обсуждали выходки своего капитана. Теплое, любящее, завернутое в доверие и веру, и равноценно в непочтительность и уважение. Они знали, говорила ему эта улыбка, что _именно_  Луффи сказал ему, даже если они не слышали самих слов.

Луффи собрал хорошую команду.

В узле из людей и резины произошла перестановка, так как пираты Соломенной Шляпы просигналили, что он должен присоединится к ним. Луффи, от радости не обращающий внимания на движение вокруг него, продолжал зазывать всех на палубе спеть вместе. Эйс уселся рядом с накама брата, а Марко двинул надоедать новичкам, чтобы они присоединились к пению. Резиновая рука обмоталась вокруг его плеча и толкнула ближе к группе.

Эйс собрал все свои волнения, свои разочарования, свою вину и свои страхи и отпустил их.


End file.
